Ruby's Advice
by Catyz101
Summary: Just something that got into my head.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Anyways I got this idea randomly and decided to write it out. This is my first fanfiction. All comments are welcome. I've read the manga and watched the anime, so it might be a little mixed. Please enjoy and if you don't sorry I'll try harder. Again I don't own Rosario + Vampire.

**Ruby's Advice**

It was after school and while the rest of the gang was at the Newspaper club. Moka was helping Ruby with a request the headmaster gave her. Both girls were sweeping all the classrooms. Usually Moka would be with everyone else to make sure no fights broke between them and to spend time with Tsukune, but she wanted to ask for some advice from Ruby.

She couldn't ask Kurumu, no she'd figure out who her 'friend' was. Mizore probably would freeze her if she asked. Yukari would turn it into a conversation about a three some. Gin would most likely say something perverse. What kind of idiot would go to Gin for romance advice? (A/N: If you've read my other story you'll get why that line is funny) She absolutely could not go to Tsukune.

She blushed at the idea of having the conversation she was going to have with Ruby, with Tsukune. Rub was the only she thought could help her. Her Inner self had as much experience with dating as her. Even if she had more, Ura-chan would scold her. For some reason she didn't approve of him.

"Moka-san are you okay, you kind of zoned of there?" Ruby said. A worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, Ruby-sama. I just have to ask you for advise…for a friend…that you don't know!" Moka said blabbing.

"Okay, ask away. You know a lot has happened since I came here, but that story is for another time." Ruby said getting lost in her own world for a minute.

"Right so my friend, who you don't know, has a bit of a situation. You see she's in love with her best friend, but her…ummm, sister doesn't approve and her best friend has a group of girls, that are all so her friends, who like him. My friend wants to know how she would know if this boy likes her back." By the end of Moka's expination of her 'friend's' situation she was a crimson color.

"So your friend, that I don't know, likes her best friend and she wants to know how she can tell if he likes her?" Ruby said trying to hide a knowing smirk.

"Yeah and how to get her cousin to approve."

"Cousin? You mean sister?" Ruby was trying really hard to hide a smile.

"Yeah I meant sister. Also how to tell her friends." Moka said looking away.

"Well I mean Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari already know. Well I mean everyone, but you and Tsukune know. I'm pretty sure your inner self feels the same way you do. She's just to proud to admit."

Moka's face was so red she looked like she was going to explode.

"Unless by sister you mean Kokoa? If so I don't really think you can." Ruby said looking up at the ceiling in thought with a figure on her chin.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT ME…IT'S ABOUT MY COUSIN…I MEAN MY FRIEND!" Moka yelled embarrass.

"Sorry, sorry. Calm down." Ruby told Moka, making her sit down on a desk.

"Right." Moka mumbled. Could everyone already know?

Ruby sat on a chair across from Moka resting her elbows on her knees, "What I meant was your friend should just tell Tsuk…I mean her best friend how she feels. If he says he doesn't feel the same way, he isn't worth it. Which I doubt he will. He'll probably burst into song." Ruby sighed.

"How do you know Ruby-sama? You don't them remember?" Moka said blushing again with a slight smile. Seeing Tsukune burst into song would be funny to see. He'd probably look really cute doing so.

"Women's intuition? Anyways her friends probably already know. Just trust me on that one. Her sister probably likes him, she's just being…protective." Ruby said giving Moka a soft smile.

"Your probably right." Moka said smiling. She was amped. She stood up, "Thanks, Ruby."

She was halfway out the door when Ruby asked, "Hey Moka, what's your friends name?"

"What friend, Ruby-sama?" Moka said puzzled.

"Never mind, bye Moka." Ruby said waving.

"Okay, bye." Moka said cherpy.

"I might not be Yukari, but I'm not stupid either." Ruby mumbled with a small smile.

_**"Hmph, protective of what?**_ _**Me feel the same way omote feels for that dorky, subborn, annoying, sweet, naïve, idiotic, charming, cute Tsukune? Never!"**_ Inner Moka said in the Rosario.

Please review! I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rosario + Vampire. All comments are welcome. I've read the manga and watched the anime, so it might be a little mixed. Please enjoy and if you don't sorry I'll try harder. Again I don't own Rosario + Vampire.

If you asked Moka what would happen to her today she'd never have answered going to a gay bar with Ruby.

_**This Morning**_

"Ruby-sama! Ruby-sama!" Moka said breathless finding Ruby.

"What's the matter, Moka?" asked Ruby. She had just been cleaning the school grounds._ A lot has happened_, Ruby thought.

"The girls andTsukune and then the hand and body part and tears and Ura-chan and then box and then kick to the sky." Moka said moving her arms around crazily as if all she said made since.

"Huh? Repeat that one more time, slowly." Ruby said, putting her broom down.

Moka took a deep breath, "Tsukune told the girls he didn't want them anymore and the girls were Okay with that! They didn't even fully explain why! I thought he would say the same to me, but he didn't!" Moka said all in a rush, but Ruby understood, most of it.

"Oh?" Ruby said trying to act surprised at Tsukune's actions.

"Then I met him this morning and he asked me what body part I'd be."

"What body part?" One word came to Ruby's mind: Gin.

"Yeah and then I said neck." Moka said pointing at her neck.

"Neck? Why on earth would you want to be a neck?" Ruby said confused.

Moka blushed, "That's not the point. Then he said some really pretty words and he was really close to my lips." Moka was getting really red as she remembered what happened. He hand going to her lips.

"And then what?" Ruby was now generally interested. _Mental note, talk to Gin._

"He kissed my hand," Moka blushed and looked at her hand and then back at Ruby, "Then he got real close to my lips again." Her had went to her lips.

"And then?" Ruby had watched a lot of soap operas, but this was interesting.

"Then he said pretty words again, took off my Rosario, and tried to kiss Ura-chan." Moka said.

"Doesn't sound like it went to well."

"Nope, Ura-chan chased him for about two minutes before sending him flying to the sky and since Gin was with him, he got it, too." Moka shrugged.

"Well that was interesting, but why'd you tell me?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Ruby-sama is my friend, and I needed to get that off my chest."

"Thanks for sharing, Moka, but I need to go talk to Gin, Okay?" Ruby said.

"Alright. See you later Ruby." Moka waved.

_**During Lunch**_

"Hey, Moka, come with me." Whispered Ruby to Moka hiding behind a tree. After her conversation with Gin, she was a lot happier. She was also amused by Gin's plan.

"What's up, Ruby?" Moka said. Ruby wasn't exactly the best hider.

"I need you to come with me." Ruby said still whispering.

"Where and why are you whispering?" Moka said.

"It's top secret and a lot has happened." Ruby said looking around.

"Alright but I have class in thirty minutes." Moka said.

"We'll be back in twenty." Ruby nodded.

She pulled Moka with her to the bus stop, where the bus driver was. They hopped in and where, were ever they we're going, in five minutes.

"We're here, Moka!" Ruby said happily.

"A gay bar?" Moka said.

"I'm on a special mission for Gin." Ruby said.

"Then why am I here?" Moka yelled.

"I thought I'd get lonely." Ruby said innocently.

"What could Gin possibly want you to do at a gay bar? Never mind don't answer that." Moka said.

"Alright let's go in."

Sorry I know you're curious about what happened, but I don't know what a gay bar is like and I didn't want to make any stereotypes. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rosario + Vampire All comments are welcome. I've read the manga and watched the anime, so it might be a little mixed. Please enjoy and if you don't sorry I'll try harder. Again I don't own Rosario + Vampire.

"I still don't understand." Moka said looking at Ruby and the owner of the bar as she paced the floor.

They were in his office. It was a comfortable size and very stylish. It had black leather couches, with beautiful paintings, and a gorgeous brown table in the middle.

Ruby took a sib out of her cup and said, "Gin needs to learn his plans are stupid and this would prove that. He needs to learn to be more responsible. What better way to teach him then like this. As for Tsukune, he needs to stop being so trust worthy."

"So your answer to all that is to drug them and mess with their heads?" Moka said trying to understand.

"**I like her thinking, Omote."** Inner Moka said.

"Yes." Ruby said taking one more sip of her coffee.

"The best part is that this is all possible." The owner said.

Ruby smiled at him, "Thanks for your help."

"Anything for an old friend." The owner said.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this to Tsukune." Moka said.

**"I feel quite comfortable doing it. Just make him take off the Rosario while he's passed out.**" Inner Moka said. Even though outer Moka couldn't see her, she knew she was smirking.

"Fine, Ura-chan you can do it." Moka said to her Rosario.

"Who's she talking to?" The owner said.

"Her inner self." Ruby said.

"Okay…?" the owner said.

"To getting Gin for making such a sleazy plan and Tsukune for letting it happen." Ruby said lifting up her cup.

"**To getting the idiot wolf** **and sensitive moron." **Inner Moka said as Outer Moka lifted her cup of untouched water.

"To your prank." The owner said.

_**France**_

"What's taking so long?" Moka said.

"Give it a minute, the potion takes time to take effect." Ruby said.

The girls were at a set up bar with an actor, who was playing the bartender. It looked like a bar from the movies. Ruby had taken the time and connections to get actors in a clothes shop, strip, and at this bar. She even got the two girls who Gin would wake up with. She also said she had something that inner Moka would enjoy. It gave Moka the shivers just thinking of what it could be.

"I'm…here." Huffed the owner of the gay bar, **Satoshi.**

"Come on Moka let's help him." Ruby said.

Moka felt uncomfortable carrying Tsukune's unconscious body, but she had admit he looked cute sleeping. They set the unconscious boys on the leather couch that Satoshi had brought from his bar, randomly. Moka took Tsukune's hand and removed her Rosario. Inner Moka came out and had a smirk on her face.

"**What toys have you brought for me Ruby**?"

"Hair dye and tattoo things, for your personal enjoyment." Ruby smiled.

"Revenge, only works with women." Satoshi said.

"Yeah, somehow with men it back fires." The blonde hair, blue eyed actor said.

Over the next six days, Ruby and outer Moka, enjoyed roaming and looking at France. Inner Moka and Ruby, on the other hand, had fun messing with the boys and couldn't wait for them to wake up. Inner Moka had dyed Tsukune's hair blonde and tattooed her name on his neck. She even found him a cute outfit to wear. Too bad she couldn't find shoes for him.

Ruby had had fun tattooing her name on Gin's lower back. She knew him being a werewolf, wouldn't feel it. They had an entertaining time bathing these boys. Inner Moka even gave Tsukune a hair cut making his hair spikier. Ruby couldn't believe how soft Gin's hair was. Just to mess around the girls dared each other to kiss the boys.

Inner Moka didn't see the harm in kissing Tsukune as long as no one knew, including Tsukune himself. Ruby saw it as a fair trade and kissed Gin. She thought inner Moka might realize her feelings for Tsukune. No such luck. Then the day came that the boys would wake up.

Inner Moka changed Tsukune, wrote the first number that came to her head, and wrote in on his hand. She took him to the boat the girls had bought and put him in. She left money in his pocket, just in case he needed it. Meanwhile, Ruby undressed Gin and put him on the bed with the girls and stuck his clothes on the wall. She also told the actors their parts and stories. Both girls enjoyed watching the boys squirm and caught in all on tape.

**Back at School**

"Think they learned their lesson?" Ruby asked pink haired Moka.

"HOW DARE YOU GET MY ONEE-SAMA'S NAME TATTOOED TO YOUR NECK!" They heard Kokoa yell.

"**If they didn't, I'm pretty sure the beating Kokoa is giving them will."** Inner Moka chuckled.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I thought it'd be fun to have both Gin's Advice and Ruby's Advice to intertwine.


	4. Chapter 4

Since it's the beginning of the weekend I'll give you two chapters today. I don't own Rosario Vampire or pranks. Please don't try at home, except maybe the last one. XD Oh and If your reading my other story Gin's Advise, I recommended reading that one first.

_**Outside of the Dorms**_

"Moka-san!" Ruby said catching up to Moka.

Moka turned around to look at Ruby, "Yeah, Ruby."

"I have bad news." Ruby said.

"I know." Moka said with a hand up telling her to stop.

"You do?" Ruby said shocked. How could she possibly know that Satoshi told the boys that they had been the ones to prank them?

"Yeah," she looked down sadly at her shoes, "They're canceling Oprah."

Ruby anime fell, "Umm, Moka that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Moka said confused looking up.

"Satoshi told the boys that it was us who pranked them." Ruby sighed.

"**I'll show that ass his place!"**Inner Moka roared.

"What else did he tell them?" Moka blushed.

"Nothing else then that. Your Rosario is going crazy. Inner Moka not too happy?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I'd tell you, because Gin is most likely planning revenge. Until we know what's going on in his head we better watch it. I have Mizore investigating." Ruby said.

"Okay thanks, Ruby." Moka sighed. This was way bigger than the Oprah problem.

"Whatever he planned, I'll make it tentimes worse." Ruby smiled evilly. Ever since a child, she was very competitive.

"Ruby-sama?" Moka said a bit frightened by her look.

**"And I can make it twenty times worse."** Inner Moka laughed.

_**Next Day**_

"So you don't know what they're doing?" Ruby said sadly.

"Nope. All I know is that Tsukune left sadly this morning." Mizore said.

"What could they be planning?" Moka had stayed up all night tossing and turning, trying to figure out what they could be planning.

"Sorry." Mizore said.

"It's okay." Ruby sighed.

And with that Moka went to class and Ruby to work. All seemed to be normal, except she hadn't seen Tsukune all morning. She was so paranoid, as was Ruby. Both constantly turned around and were jumpy. All seemed normal, until 9:35. That's when it all went haywire.

First, there was a flood of bathrooms, both the girls and boys. At 9:45, there was helium in the air vents, so everyone's voice sounded funny. As soon as everyone exited the school, the air was vile; stink bombs had been thrown. The headmaster would have gone to stop it all, but he was arguing with a pizza guy who was convinced that the headmaster had ordered eighty four pizzas. At 10, the power was cut. Shortly after pigs with number jerseys were let lose.

Teachers went mad looking for all five pigs. They could only find three. Since all the power was off they couldn't call for help. That's when Moka saw Tsukune. He calmly walked to her, but before he could get to her. She ran into the forest.

Tsukune chased Moka and yelled after her, "Bad idea."

Meanwhile, the headmaster sent Ruby to help the chaos calm down. He was still trying to convince the stubborn pizza man he didn't order the pizza. While walking, she bumped into Gin. He had a wicked smile on his face. So she ran into the forest.

Gin laughed and yelled, "Now, Now, Ruby don't run."

Both girls ran into each other on there way.

"Ruby-sama we have to hurry, Tsukune is behind me." Moka said.

"Gin is behind me!" The girls were about to run, when inner Moka made a good point.

"**Why are you two running? Omote you're a strong vampire even with my powers sealed and Ruby you're a witch! Both of you could beat them in your sleep!"**

So the girls waited and waited and waited. After ten minutes, they began to walk back to campus. When _Bam_! They were hit with… herbal water balloons and water! Tsukune came out with a bucket and wet them with freezing cold water. Gin began throwing water balloons. Then both boys got out a fire hose filled with herbal water and sprayed them.

"Ha! Got you!" Gin exclaimed. A big fat goofy grin planted on his face.

"Wait, wait." Said an extremely wet Ruby.

"What?" answered Gin.

"You flooded the bathrooms, put helium in the vents, let lose stink bombs, cut the power, let lose five pigs, ordered 84 pizzas under the headmasters name, and your prank for us is wetting us?" Ruby asked in disbelieve.

"It was three pigs with the numbers 1, 2, 5 and yes." Gin smiled proudly.

"Stupid, huh? Sam's plans aren't always well thought out." Tsukune said, putting a hand to his face.

"Sam?" the girls said in unison looking at each other.

"That's me." Said Gin.

"Don't ask." Tsukune sighed.

The girls ended up getting the hose and wetting the boys. It turned into a water fight that lasted an hour before the boys gave up. When they got back no one expected Tsukune, but they did however expect Gin.


End file.
